PROJECT SUMMARY - Administrative Core The primary objective of the Administrative Core (Core C) is to support the administrative needs of the various Projects and scientific Cores as they relate to the organizational and administrative management of the overall program, coordination and communication within the program, internal quality controls, management of day-to- day program activities and contractual agreements and dispute resolution, consistent with the overall strategy of the Program Project. The Administrative Core will serve to facilitate communication between Project and Core Directors, manage financial operations and document preparation, and coordinate statistical and bioinformatics support for the Projects. A centralized Administrative Core is necessary to the success of this Program Project, enabling Project Leaders and Core Directors to focus their time and effort primarily on the scientific objectives of the Program Project. That said, administrative functions need to occur optimally to ensure that integration among the Projects and Cores occurs as planned, so that envisioned synergies between them are created and preserved. By assigning administrative responsibilities to capable and experienced administrative staff in Core C, the Program can advance towards its stated research milestones without being encumbered by operational ambiguities.